Reviens et change
by AkaneOZ
Summary: Il est mort, moi aussi. Et pourtant rien n’est fini
1. Prologue

Mon cher fils,

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis morte et que malheureusement toi aussi, laisse moi t'expliquer, lorsque tu étais bébé je t'ai, avec l'aide de ton père et de mon meilleur ami, lancé un sort afin que ton esprit retourne dans ton corps de sept ans si jamais tu mourrais d'une mort non-naturelle. Je voulais te donner une seconde chance de vivre.

J'ai tellement de choses à te dire et si peux de temps, aussi je dois me contenter des points les plus importants :

Ton père n'est pas James Potter, il est mon meilleur ami, ton père est Tom Riddle. Je t'assure qu'il n'est pas un monstre comme on te l'a sûrement dit, il a tué c'est sur mais c'était la guerre, il était obligé, il n'y a jamais pris du plaisir.

Tu as une sœur jumelle qui se nomme Hebi, elle aussi son âme a dû faire un retour arrière. Si c'est le cas tu la retrouveras au manoir Slytherin et si ce n'est pas le cas sache qu'elle a été placée dans un orphelinat puis adoptée par la famille Granger.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai bien résumé la situation.

Sache que je t'aime et que je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir une enfance normale.

Je t'aime

Lily


	2. La rencontre

Tel fut la lettre que reçut Harry Potter 7ans, dans son petit placard à Privet Drive après avoir cru toute la journée qu'il avait rêvé de Poudlard, de Voldemort et de toutes ses aventures, le soulagement qui l'envahit fut tel qu'il en pleura.

Jusqu'à qu'une information remonte à son cerveau :

Il était le fils de Voldemort, il avait tuer son père après que celui-ci ai à plusieurs reprises essayer de le tuer, lui, son fils.

Puis une deuxième :

Hermione était sa sœur jumelle, voilà pourquoi il la considérait comme une sœur, parce que c'était sa sœur !

Et enfin une troisième :

Il était mort de la plus horrible des manières possibles.

_« Flashback »_

_Après sa victoire contre Voldemort, Harry Potter voulait partir, voyager, s'éloigner de cet endroit qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs. Il prévient Hermione et Ron en leurs disant qu'il reviendrait dans cinq ans et il tint parole, pendant cinq longues années il écuma le monde, amassant autant de connaissance qu'il le pouvais, s'abreuvant de toutes les merveilles qu'il croisait. Ce fut les cinq plus belles années de sa vie, surtout lorsqu'il recroisa une ancienne camarade de classe, elle devint sa femme et portait même son enfant lorsqu'il revint en Angleterre. Si il avait su ce qui l'attendait, il n'y serait jamais retourné, à peine avait-il posé un pied en terre anglaise que des aurors accompagnés de son meilleur ami Ron et de, à sa plus grande surprise, Dumbledore lui était tombé dessus et l'avait jeté dans une cellule du ministère. Il y était resté 3 semaines la tête emplie de questions jusqu'à ce que Ron et Dumbledore se montre, il aurait peut-être mieux fallu qu'il ne sache rien. Dumbledore avait créé un horcruxe car il savait qu'il allait mourir et c'est Hermione qui servit de sacrifice pour sa résurrection, ils avaient pris le contrôle du monde magique assez facilement en faisant croire aux gens qu'ils avaient vaincus Voldemort. Quant à lui, juger trop gênant, il l'avait fait passer pour un Mangemort infiltré, le fait qu'il soit parti directement après la Bataille Finale corroborant avec leurs dire. _

_Les personnes qui auraient pu le défendre lors de la parodie de procès qui eu lieu étaient toutes mortes il y a des années : Remus, Sirius, Colin, Fred, même George, tuer de la main de Ginny car il commençait à avoir des doutes, il l'avait appris de sa bouche, tout comme il apprit que c'est Molly qui avait tué Fred pour la même raison. _

_Son seul soulagement était que sa chère et tendre est échappé aux griffes de ces monstres, tout du moins le croyait-il, la veille de son exécution Ginny lui apporta la tête de son épouse ainsi qu'un fœtus...mort et séché. _

_Ainsi mourut Harry Potter, détruit et brisé jusqu'au bout. _

_« Fin flashback »_

En se remémorant de ça, il pleura, beaucoup, il était effondré, dévasté, totalement perdu. Puis il se ressaisit, c'était dans sa nature de ne jamais se laisser abattre, il avait une nouvelle chance et il ne comptait pas la gâcher.

Premièrement : se barrer d'ici et retrouver ce fameux manoir Slytherin.

Deuxièmement : retrouver Hermione.

Troisièmement :...il verrai après.

La bonne nouvelle était que ses pouvoirs semblaient lui être resté, mais malheureusement son physique actuel ne lui permettait pas de les exploiter au maximum, une des premières choses à résoudre avec le comment il se casse de cet endroit, il ne faisait pas confiance en Dumbledore pour ne pas avoir mis des capteurs autours de la maison et sa magie sentait des charmes d'alarme et d'espionnage donc...il pourrait éventuellement les désactivés et les réactivés après, ça lui prendrait deux semaines mais c'est mieux que rien.

Et ainsi pendant deux semaines notre jeune héros combina la désactivation des alarmes du vieux pedophile et les taches incessantes que les Dursley lui donnaient. Assez étrangement, il ne senti aucun ressentiment envers eux, peut-être car ils avaient toujours été honnêtes quant à leur opinion à son sujet ou parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eus le choix de le garder. Ces deux semaines passèrent très lentement pour Harry et le soir tant attendu ou les alarmes cédèrent fut une réelle satisfaction. Il ne perdit pas de temps, armer de ses maigres possessions il sortit le plus rapidement possible de la maison et de Privet Drive, son loquet et la porte de la maison ouverte par magie. A peine fut-il sorti du quartier que les alarmes se remirent en place sans avoir détecté la disparition du petit garçon.

Maintenant qu'il était sorti une question taraudait son esprit, où était le manoir Slytherin, il avait sûrement dû s'y rendre durant son enfance mais il doutait que sa magie puisse retrouver l'endroit, elle n'était pas assez développée à l'époque, il décida donc de se rendre d'abord chez Hermione, elle lui avait donné l'adresse avant son départ de tour du monde et il s'en souvenait encore.

Cela lui prit quatre essais avant d'arriver à tranplané correctement et deux de plus avant de se trouver devant la maison des Granger. Il sonna, espérant de tout cœur que Hermione serait là, elle lui manquait beaucoup et après la description très précise que Ron lui avait fait des tortures qu'elle avait subit il voulait la réconforter.

Ce fut sa mère qui ouvrit, il était 10heure un samedi matin et Harry décida de jouer le rôle d'un camarade de classe venu la chercher pour aller jouer.

« -Bonjour.

-Bonjour madame, excusez-moi de vous déranger, est-ce qu'Hermione est là ?

-Bien sur, et tu es ?

-Harry madame, je suis un ami d'Hermione.

-C'est vrai qu'elle nous a parlé de toi dernièrement. Entre, je vais la chercher. »

La maison d'Hermione était simple mais bien plus personnelle que celle des Dursley, il y avait des photos d'elle et de ses parents, des peintures, des dessins, les meubles avaient un style un peu vintage sans en faire trop, Harry apprécia tout de suite l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui se dégageait de cette entrée.

La mère d'Hermione revint avec elle deux minutes plus tard. Quand elle le vu Hermione lui sauta dans les bras.

« -HARRY !!

-Tu m'a manqué Hermy. »


	3. Poudlard

Trois ans plus tard :

Dans son bureau, le grand Dumbledore faisait les cents pas. En effet, une bien mauvaise nouvelle lui était arrivé...Harry Potter n'était plus chez les Dursley.

Il serait parti il y a trois ans et n'aurait plus été vu depuis lors, ce qui était incompréhensible, tout d'abord Arabella, le cracmolle qu'il avait chargé de surveiller le sal môme ne l'avait pas vu partir et en plus aucune brèche n'était perceptible dans ses défenses et aucune de ses alarmes n'avait sonnée, c'était totalement incompréhensible ! Il lui faudrait changer tous ses plans si le gamin n'était pas assez malléable ! Et comme la lettre d'admission du gosse était déjà partie il ne pouvait même pas découvrir sa nouvelle adresse, sal gosse! Il allait perdre un temps fou à découvrir le character du gamin !

Bon, ça pouvait encore aller, le môme n'avait sûrement pas pu trouver de logement et à manger, peut-être y avait-il encore de l'espoir si il était devenu mendiant, en y réfléchissant il serait encore plus reconnaissant...hum...rien n'est encore joué, il va tomber entre les mains ce petit pion.

Pendant que notre bon directeur grommellait dans sa barbe, dans un manoir lointain, le temps était à la fête.

-HEBI!!!!!!!!!Y'A NOS LETTRES !!DESCENT!!!!

-Pourquoi tu t'excite, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas aller là-bas à cause du niveau médiocre de l'enseignement ? Et s'il te plaît, je suis à deux mètre donc arrête de crier.

-D'ACCORD euh...d'accord. Mais s'il te plaît, on peut aller à Poudlard, c'est un peu comme ma deuxième maison et puis y'a des gens sympas. Oh, et on pourra faire chier le vieux

-On va s'ennuyer tu le sais ça ?

-Avec un peu d'imagination on ne s'ennuie jamais !

-Elle est où ton imagination quand il s'agit d'attendre qu'une potion repose ou quand on fait la queue au cinéma ?

-Euh...ceci est une autre question...et puis c'est toi qui m'a interdit de brûler l'argent des personnes avant nous dans la file.

-Ce qui est tout à fait normal mais bon, ok on ira. A une seule condition...tu ne fais pas exploser les gens « parce qu'ils l'ont mérité ». Même si ils l'ont réellement mérité. C'est bien compris ?!

-Oui Bibi !

Nos deux protagonistes entamèrent ensuite une loooooonnnnngue dispute sur l'utilisation de surnom complètement stupide qui se solda par une victoire de Hebi anciennement Hermione. Car, en effet, nos deux protagonistes étaient en fait...Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

Ils étaient, par ailleurs, méconnaissables : Harry, qui avait toujours été petit, dominait maintenant les enfants de son âge avec son mètre soixante-dix suivit de près par sa sœur avec un mètre soixante cinq, le vert de ses yeux avait gagné en intensité tandis que des paillettes d'or semblaient voguer à l'intérieur de ses pupilles, il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser, les rendant ainsi seulement ondulés, jusqu'au creux de ses reins, sa peau, quant à elle était aussi pâle et lisse que celle d'une poupée, on aurait dit un ange.

Hermione n'était pas en reste. En effet, ses yeux autrefois marron avaient pris une jolie teinte rouge sang et, avec ses cheveux châtains, devenus très lisses, coupés courts en dégradé et sa peau basanée, cela lui conférait un petit air sauvage très mignon à cet âge mais qui ne manquerait pas de devenir sécu en grandissant.

Cela étant, ils décidèrent de partir faire leurs courses de rentrée immédiatement afin d'être tranquille et d'éviter la foule de fin août ainsi que certaines personnes qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas croiser. Nos jumeaux prirent donc la route du Chemin de Traverse afin d'obtenir leurs affaires scolaires...enfin surtout leurs baguettes parce qu'ils avaient déjà le reste, les baguettes aussi d'ailleurs mais il leur en fallait des officielles vu que les leurs venaient d'un magasin russe pas très très légal.

Tout ce passa très bien, ils ne se firent pas remarquer Harry étant très différent de l'image que l'on se faisait de lui et ils cachaient de toute manière leurs visages sous de belles capes.

Ils arrivèrent au chaudron baveur du côté moldue, drapés de leurs capes grises qu'ils n'enlevèrent qu'une fois arrivé devant le magasin d'Ollivander. Il ne se passa rien de remarquable durant leurs tests de baguettes, Harry repartit avec la baguette sœur de celle de Voldemort comme prévu et Hermione avec une baguette en bois d'if avec un ventricule de dragon en tant que cœur : « parfaite pour les sortilèges ! ». Le tout ne leur pris qu'une petite heure et cela les ravis.

Le mois suivant passa rapidement, rien de bien notable ne se produit et le jour du départ arriva vite. Ils se rendirent tôt au quais de la gare, prirent un des derniers compartiment et le fermèrent à double tour à l'aide de sorts, probablement pas de leur âge et interdits, pour ne pas qu'on les dérange. Grâce à ces mesures leur voyage se passa agréablement, ils le passèrent d'ailleurs à ce remémorer leurs bons souvenirs de Poudlard tout en évitant sciemment les passages désagréables.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant l'arrivée en gare de Pré au lard retentit ils étaient déjà devant les portes près à sortir du train. Ils se dirigèrent automatiquement vers Hagrid qui semblait surpris de cela mais peu importe, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient plus vu, il était parti rejoindre un camp d'hybride quand la politique du ministère était devenue trop anti-créature, Harry l'avait croisé durant son voyage mais ils s'étaient perdu de vu après.

Lorsque tous les premières années furent rassemblés, Hagrid les fit se rendre, par le même chemin sombre et sinueux, ce fut d'ailleurs très amusant de voir les têtes effrayées des élèves autour d'eux, vers les barques, ils partagèrent la leur avec Hannah Abbot et Neville Londubat qui détournèrent vite leur attention d'eux lorsque Poudlard apparut.

C'était compréhensible après tout...le château était toujours aussi beau...


	4. Infos

Désolée pour les temps d'attente entre deux chapitres, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très à cheval sur le temps et les dates donc...j'espère juste que ça ne vous rebute pas et que vous arriverez quand même à aimé mes histoires.

Merci


End file.
